Perfect Oblivion
by FFirst2L
Summary: KaiOC A new girl is introduced to the team but she has a connection with Kai. What if someone she knows comes after her but doesn't attack her but takes Kai! ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE, UP FOR REVISION AS WELL.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Oblivion Chapter 1

The guys from our favorite team called the Blade Breakers were now sitting in Mr. Dickenson's office waiting to hear what he had to say to them. It was obviously important because he had told them to come down right away because it was about the tournament.

"So what's up Mr. D? What did you need to see us for?" Tyson asked the old man who sat behind his desk near a large window overlooking the whole city. It was a spectacular view that he had from his office which was on the fourth floor of the BBA building.

"I have called you here to tell you all about your new team mate. Since you need another blader to qualify for the tournament. Her name is Kirsten, she's eighteen and she is also a qualified blader. It would not be the best decision to underestimate her. Her skills you could say rival Tyson's. Kirsten will meet you at Tyson's Dojo in time to go to the tournament."

"Why do we need another blader?" Max asked Mr. Dickenson was about to answer when Tyson cut in exclaiming

"Wait it's gonna be a girl!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yes will it be a problem?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"No it won't be a problem." Kai said with a glare to Tyson's direction that left no room for argument. Kai obviously didn't want to be in Mr. Dickenson's office at the moment. Now they all looked to Tyson.

"No, no problem" Tyson replied

"Good and to answer your question Max it is because we noticed that there have been a rising amount in girl bladers and now we require each team to have a female player and those with one already have to have another." Happy with the answers that they got they all left Mr. Dickenson's office.

"What do you think you're doing?" an older man said who just so happened to be drunk.

"Leaving this hell hole and not coming back." Kirsten replied

"Who said you could leave I know I didn't" The man had obviously been drinking because of the way he was acting and the way he smelled.

"I did and I'm not coming back ever again."

"Right. You've said that before and always came crawling back what makes this time so different?" Kirsten got up to leave but the man grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. She cried out in pain.

"Shut up you little bitch. You will do just as I tell you do understand ?" No answer.

"DO YOU HERE ME!" He yelled.

"Never again will I listen to you. Never again will I be you little toy. You won't use me like you used my mother." The man took a step closer about to continue to abuse her until she yelled out to her companion and best friend since the day her only friend left.

"**OBLIVION!"** Kirsten called for her bit beast and in a burst of black flames a red eyed black Pegasus appeared.

/Are you ok Kirsten/

/I'm fine. / Then Oblivion shifted for and turned into a woman that was about 5' 10" in height. She had long black hair, red eyes, and a black silk robe that covered her whole body down to her feet.

"I never want to catch you with your grimy hands on her again."

"I thought I got rid of you. Don't interfere" The man growled out.

"Oblivion use your obliteration attack." Kirsten commanded.

"How would like to die John?" Oblivion asked as she held a swirling ball of darkness in the palm of her hand. The man took a step back from Oblivion and Kirsten.

"W…What i…is that?" He nervously asked.

"Oh this? It's a sphere of endless darkness. One touch and you will be sent to the never ending depths of darkness and most likely never return again. You have five seconds." Oblivion let loose the ball but missed her target.

"Hmm I missed that's unusual." She formed another ball within seconds and counted down to one from five.

"Stop playing Oblivion." Kirsten commanded her bitbeast.

"Oh fine. You're no fun you know. Five…. Four…. Three… Two…" Before she reached one the man was gone and Oblivion and Kirsten were left alone. Oblivion turned to her master who was now sitting up against the wall of the room.

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine you can return to your blade and thanks for everything you've done my friend." Kirsten said to Oblivion before she returned to her blade. Kirsten winced in pain as she stood up. She cleaned what wounds she had gotten and continued to gather her things for the tournament. After she was done Kirsten got read for bed to get what little sleep she could before having to get up soon.

/What will they think of me if they find out about this… if they find out about this. / Kirsten thought as sleep took over her body.

Her alarm went off at 6:00 AM the next morning. Kirsten had gone to take a shower and get dressed in some black flare jeans, an ocean blue tank top (Thin straps) and had light eye make up just so it brought out her blue eyes and her long brown hair was pulled up into a bun with a few strands of hair hanging loose from its binding. Kirsten tried her best to cover up the bruises on her arms and legs from the previous night. She quickly grabbed her things and went down stairs. Outside there was the BBA's bus waiting for her. Kirsten got onto the bus and went to the back right hand corner seat and just listened to her CD player the whole way to Tyson's. They reached Tyson's within the hour of when the bus had picked up Kirsten. All you heard was someone yelling that the bus was there and that they better hurry up.

/Hmm… Sounds like something Kai would say when he would train us way back then. / Kirsten thought to herself.

"Let's go the bus is here!" Someone yelled from inside.

"Come on lets go win another tournament!" Another person exclaimed. Soon Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, and Kai came onto the bus.

"Who's that?" Ray asked

"That's Kirsten your new team mate." The driver said to them.

"Kind of scary isn't she?" Max said.

"Be nice Max." Hilary said giving him a light hit on the back of his head.

/Why are they all staring at me/ Kirsten thought. /Do I have a bruise showing/ Tyson was the first one to walk up to her and to introduce the team to her.

"Hi I'm Tyson and this is the team. That's Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, and the grouchy one is Kai." Kai sent him a glare at that comment. (Figures that Tyson would first introduce himself and then insult Kai in the process.)

"Hi" was all she said to them. They all took there seats Tyson was next to Max, Ray next to Hilary, Kenny by himself typing away on Dizzi, and Kai was next to Kirsten but on the other side of the bus.

/You changed so much Kai. But you have the same look with those blood red eyes of yours that give away your every emotion even though you act tough. But you seem so different then when we were younger a lot has changed hasn't it. And it's his entire fault. All his fault. /

Me: I have put chapters 1 and 2 together to lenghten the chapters a little bit more and i did fix the thing abut Drigger thank you to all who have reviewed this story and for the criticism i really need it.now if you all will just review it again and tell me what you thinkofthe changes and what i need to improve it some more i will tryto use as much of your ideas as possible.

Kai: What she said….

Me: Don't just agree with me Kai! There really is no point in yelling at him is there. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Oblivion Chapter 2

The bus ride was quite interesting with Kai yelling at Tyson to just shut up and stop talking and Tyson yelling right back and Max telling Ray that they fight like an old married couple. They both yelled at them for that comment. Kirsten looked to Kai and just watched him try to keep himself collected which did not look like it was working very well.

/You know I was always fascinated by his eyes. They are such an unusual color. It's not everyday that you see a person with blood red eyes. I remember the day he saved my life so well that it scares me sometimes. It's like I'm living it over and over again. My father had come home really drunk that night and had already raped my mother but he wasn't satisfied with just her he wanted me to. I had been talking to Kai from my window. He used to live next door until the day he was taken away. But I hate thinking about that day to because it hurts a lot. /

-Memory of that Terrible Day- (Kirsten's POV )

"Oh and remember when Jeff pulled another one of his pranks on Mrs. Layla?"

"Yeah that was pretty funny" suddenly I heard foot steps coming up the stairs and yelling was also heard in the next room. I couldn't make out what was being yelled it sounded like stop being yelled over and over. It got louder as time had progressed.

"Oh no." I had said.

"What is it Kirsten?" Kai asked me.

"Kai you have to go he's coming for me again. Please I don't want you to get hurt to." I quickly pulled the shade down so my father wouldn't notice Kai right away.

"Wait!" I heard Kai yell to me

"What were you doing?" He asked in a cold tone.

"N…nothing." I answered.

"You were talking to that boy again weren't you?" He yelled. He moved me from the window to look outside but he saw nothing.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know that you were talking to him again." He yelled and hit me across the face hard enough to send me into the wall.

"Get up." He commanded. So I stood up again just to be knocked to the floor with another blow to the face and rib cage. He continued to beat me ruthlessly. He finally left me there on the floor. Sure I was used to this but it still hurt. I heard someone bring something that sounded like a ladder to my window and come through it. The last thing I saw were blood red eyes filled with worry, sadness, and anger towards my father. I faintly heard him say

"Don't worry I'll help you get better I promise I'll protect you." He was so angry at my father for even thinking of touching me and sad because of what had happened and that he wasn't there to help me or to try to defend me. He kept his promise and protected me from my father by allowing me to stay with him and his mom. His mother knew all about what my father did to me and my mother and she said I can stay there as long as I wanted to. I was always grateful for a friend like Kai. We grew closer together as we got older I started to like him but I thought it was just a crush at first so I didn't do anything about it. Then the day came his parents died and his grandfather dragged him away to Russia. His grandfather brainwashed him into this power hungry person who only strives for complete and utter perfection and power. We must have been 8 or 9 years old then and I owe him my life. If he hadn't come in after that day and helped me I could possibly be dead now. I really hope that he remembers what happened between us because that memory is engraved in my heart whether I like it or not and if he doesn't I'll be broken and with no hope of being with him because he won't remember and that means that he doesn't remember anything that happened after that. He most likely doesn't remember me anyway. / Then after that thought I just stared out the window. (End POV)

Kirsten had a sad but far away look in her eyes as she looked out the window of the bus.

"Hey did you notice how sad Kirsten got when she saw Kai?" Max asked.

"Yeah actually I did." Ray answered.

"Do you think that she knew Kai?"

"What if she's from a part of his past that he can't remember because he was blinded by all that his grandfather said?" Tyson commented. They were all shocked that he sounded so smart for once. (Hooray for Tyson!)

"Tyson does have a good point. If she is part of Kai's past then won't he will eventually remember her when he's with her more?" Ray asked.

"It could happen but maybe he won't remember her at all. There's no guarantee as to what he will and won't remember we don't even know if he remembers anything from that far back into his past I mean it's only been almost two years now since we got him back from that place.' Kenny stated. They eventually reached the hotel that they were staying at. They went to check in to the hotel and they each went up to their rooms. Kirsten and Hilary had one room, Max and Tyson shared another, Ray and Kai, had the third, and Kenny had the fourth since he always stayed up and worked late. Just as they we're all getting changed for bed in their rooms Hilary looked over to Kirsten and noticed the bruises.

"What Happened to you?"

/Oh no they can still be seen the cover up must have rubbed off/ was Kirsten's only thought.

Me: OMG what is Kirsten going to do will she tell Hilary or will she lie to her and not reveal her secret yet? Tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Oblivion Chapter 3

"It's from training. It's really nothing to worry about." Kirsten told her.

"They're that bad from training? No way. It looks like someone hit you. You should really put something on them." Hilary told her.

"Just don't worry about it ok. I'm fine and I told you that they're from training." Kirsten was obviously annoyed by now with all of her questions.

"Hey just trying to be nice no need to get all sensitive about it. Well good night." Hilary said as she climbed into her bed and closed her eyes.

/This is your entire fault dad. I can't wait to get my hands on you so I can ring your neck for what you've done to me. I will find you I can promise you that and this time you won't get away you will face your fate. I have to be more careful around them I don't want anyone to know about this. It's my problem not theirs and I don't need anyone to worry about me. I'm only here to win this tournament and to get away from my father for as long as possible. / Kirsten thought as she got into bed and fell asleep.

/There is something really wrong with her and she's not saying what I know we only just met her but she's in trouble I know it. / Hilary thought before sleep took over her body.

The next few weeks were spent training for the tournament. Kai worked them for at least eight to ten hours per day with only one break. He usually had them get up by 7:00 AM but this morning Kirsten had gotten up at 5:30 AM (WHY?) to go train alone for a while.

"Come on Oblivion attack now!"

You're not concentrating Kirsten. Oblivion told her mentally. Eventually she got fed up and came out of her blade and stood in front of Kirsten.

"What is your problem why can't you concentrate?"

"I'm sorry Oblivion. I'll do better next time I promise." Kirsten said finding the floor very interesting at the moment.

"No you won't Kirsten. What is on your mind that you obviously can't concentrate? Is it Kai?" Kirsten shook her head no. "It's your father isn't it? Kirsten he's gone and he won't hurt you anymore I promise. I won't let him and I think that Kai wouldn't let him either…"

"How would you know he doesn't even remember other wise he would have said something by now." Kirsten told her

"He might have become a bastard but that doesn't mean that he'll allow what happened happen again. But how is anyone going to do anything if you don't tell them what happened like a few nights ago Hilary tried to help you. You don't have to do this alone. How is anyone going to know when to protect you if he ever shows up again?"

"But what will happen when I tell them? What if I get kicked off because they don't want to deal with me? What of Kai finds out everything that I've kept a secret from him and won't even acknowledge me anymore? What then?"

"I… Please give them a chance. I also don't think that Kai would ignore you just because you didn't tell him something. He hasn't seen you in years so why would he be mad at you?"

"I can't tell them I just can't this is my problem not theirs. I can do this on my own." Kirsten said leaving the room.

"What am I going to do with you?" /So stubborn and yet you're so selfless with everything. You carry the world on your shoulders and let no one help you because you're afraid for them to get hurt. Oblivion though to herself. "I challenge you to a battle Kirsten lets see what you've got."

"You asked for it. Three… Two… One… Let It Rip!" Kirsten yelled as she launched her blade and Oblivion launched hers.

/ This is so weird. Battling my own bit beast but yet it's fun at the same time. / Kirsten thought to herself. The Battle had ended with Oblivion winning but not by much. Kai was the first to show up at the actual time for practice. Eventually everyone else showed up for training looking so tired.

"Kai can't you just give us a day off we've been training for what seems non stop for days now. It's just one day." Max and Tyson said.

"Just end practice early." Kirsten said.

"What do you suggest then?" Kai asked interested because unknowing to the others Kai did need a day off to although he would never admit it.

"Practice goes on from 7-11 and then we have the rest of the day off." Kai seemed to think about it a little although mentally he had already agreed to it.

"Fine what ever but be prepared for another tough practice tomorrow."

"Deal." Kirsten told him. Then they all started the practice and surprisingly no one complained especially Tyson (It's a miracle!). When practice was over Kirsten had left to go to the park to just be alone for a while and think about things that have been going on and that have gone on lately.

/Why does it have to be me? Why did I have to get stuck with a sick father who likes to abuse me and my mother constantly/ Kirsten asked herself. After an hour of trying to clear her head it started to rain so she was forced to go back to the hotel.

"Glad you're back now. It's really coming down hard out there." Hillary said.

"Hillary can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure… Be right back guys." Hillary followed Kirsten to their shared hotel room and sat on the bed and waited for Kirsten to start talking.

"I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior last night. It's just that a lot had gone on before I came here well really all my life has been a bunch of problems and I want to tell someone so badly."

"You can tell me and I'll listen to you Kirsten. I mean I want to help you and everything and I also want to be your friend. We've been together for close to a month and I really like you as a friend and I would be more than happy if you accepted me as yours."

"No problem Hillary." Kirsten said with a smile on her lips. "But I really want to tell you because it seems as if I can trust you Hillary and you have to promise not to tell the others and especially Kai."

"I promise Kirsten you have my word." Kirsten began to tell the whole story starting with Kai and ending with her present situation. Hillary was shocked to say the least and disgusted as to why a man would do that to his own daughter and wife.

"They've been gone for a while I thought Hillary said that she was coming right back."

"Obviously it's really important because of how long they're talking for." Max said.

"But what could it be?" Tyson asked

"Maybe it's about what we had been talking about to each other on the bus a few weeks ago." Ray said.

"Do you really believe that Ray?" Max asked

"It's a good possibility." Then both girls came out from the room.

"Geeze Hillary you said you were going to be right back." Tyson said.

"Shut up Tyson." Hillary said with a glare.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Max asked

"It's not my place to say what we had talked about it is Kirsten's choice if she wants to tell any of you or not and it's up to her if she can also trust you or not.

**Me: I am trying to fix as many chapters as I possibly can so please tell me if there is anything else wrong with them and I will try to fix them and/ or make them longer. Thank you everyone who is still reading this story keep reviewing and tell me what you think of my other story it's called I will remember you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter I hope that you all like it so far. Kai will you do the disclaimer?

Kai: No

Me: Ass….

Kirsten: I'll do it!

Me: ok….

Kirsten: LeVeL27Guitar does not own Beyblade or any of the characters or any songs that might be featured in this fanfic.

Me: Thank you….Kai no coffee for you and on with the fic!

Kai: WHAT!

Perfect Oblivion Chapter 4

"Hey guys how about we stop talking about depressing things and stuff and go out for the night?" Kirsten asked her team mates.

"Where?" Ray asked

"What do you say that we go to a club?" Kirsten suggested. Ray's eyes lit up at the mention of a club. (We all know ray loves to go clubbing lol)

"I'm in." Tyson, Max, and Ray said.

"Kai are you coming to?"

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Well we're going to get changed and stuff so see you all in a bit." Hilary said before following Kirsten into their room.

About an hour and a half later the girls came out of the room full dressed and ready to go. Hilary was dressed in a white mini skirt with a gold chain around her waist and a white tube top. Her hair was pulled back into a mess bun and she wore white kswiss sneakers on her feet. Kirsten on the other hand wore a black mini skirt that had a silver chain around her waist, black thin strap tank top, fishnet stockings, a fairy necklace was around her neck and black combat boots completed her look. Her hair was also pulled back like Hilary's but she colored a few strands of hair red and let them hang freely.

"Ready?" Kirsten asked. They all left and walked down to the local club.

/She looks really great tonight…. Wait what am I thinking? I'm cold heartless Kai I'm not supposed to feel this way. /

_"Maybe you just never noticed how you have felt about her Kai." Dranzer told him._

/Dranzer how many times do I have to tell you not to read my thoughts/

_"Kai you like her and you know it."_

/How can I when I've only known her for only a month/

_"Think about it Kai maybe you know more about her than you think. /_ Dranzer left him then so he could think about what was said between them.

/What was she talking about/ They finally reached the club and got in easily. Immediately they all started dancing except Kai. He just stood there at the bar and watched the one he loved dance with other people guys and girls alike. Then she saw him watching her.

"Go ask him" Hilary told her.

"I…I can't Hilary."

"Why not? Because you like him?" Kirsten didn't answer her.

"Just go Kirsten what do you have to lose?"

"You're right I'll be right back." Then she made her way over to Kai.

"Hey."

"Hn."

"Kai would you want to dance with me?"

"I don't dance." He replied

"Oh ok." Then she left him alone and went back to Hilary. He saw the look Hilary gave him and he knew what was coming now. Hilary walked over to him next.

"Why won't you dance with her Kai?"

"I don't dance."

"You do now Kai." Hilary grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on.

"Kai I thought you said that you didn't dance?"

"I'll make an exception just this once." Kai said. Kirsten slightly blushed as Kai put his hands on her hips and began to lead the slow dance.

/There's something familiar about her. I guess I do like her more than I thought. Not that I'll ever admit to it or anything. /Kai thought as he looked into her eyes.

"You know you have the most amazing eyes." Kirsten said to Kai.

"Really. Thanks I think." Kai smiled slightly.

"Kai can I ask you a serious question?" Kai nodded to show that he was listening.

"Do you remember anything about me from your past before you were taken?" Kai didn't know what to say to her.

"I….

Me: Done with this chapter. I'm running out of ideas so someone send me some helpful reviews.

Kai: Please review

Me: Wow you're being supportive. Are you feeling ok? Feels Kai's forehead

Kai: I'm fine I just want these people to review so I can read what happens next!

Me: You heard him and please don't make him mad he'll take it out on me! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Kai: I can't believe that you ended it like that I never got to answer her and now because of you she's mad at me.

Me: It'll get better I promise and anyway she has to show up because she's in the fic, I thought she was here already.

Kai: She is but then she locked herself in your room when she saw me.

Me: Oh…. I'll go get her out later. Now do the disclaimer Kai.

Kai: No

Me: Then I'll do what I did before again.

Kai: LeVeL27Guitar doesn't own any of the Beyblade characters, Beyblade, or any of the songs that might or do appear in this fic. They belong to the artists who wrote them. Now go get her out!

Me: Fine. Enjoy!

Perfect Oblivion Chapter 5

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Kai said with a very confused look in his eyes.

/He really doesn't know. / Kirsten thought as the song ended.

"See you later." Then Kai left her.

"What did he say Kirsten?" Hilary asked

"He had no idea what I was talking about Hilary. He doesn't remember." A few tears escaped her eyes but Hilary just wiped them away.

"Give him more time he'll remember eventually don't worry."

"I have a feeling that there won't be enough time for him to remember. Something is going to happen Hilary and it's not anything good either."

"What do you mean?" Hilary was obviously confused.

"I'm not sure Hilary. I'm not sure." They kept on dancing until the club started to wind down getting ready to close for the night. They decided to leave before the whole crowd left. It was not a long walk back to the hotel since it was just a few blocks down. They tried to be as quiet as possible because it was late at night and they really were too tired to hear any complaints from the people staying there. When they got in without a word to each other they went to their rooms and got changed for bed.

"That was fun we'll definitely have to do that again." Hilary told Kirsten.

"We will when we get back from this tournament." Then both girls fell asleep not knowing of the danger that lurked outside their bedroom window on the balcony.

"Lets go." A dark figure said to the other dark figure standing next to him.

"Yes, we have found our target and we have to strike soon before Kai gets the chance to remember anything else from his past."

"Come on lets go meet the others." Both figures jumped down from the balcony and landed safely on the ground before running off into the night.

"Have you found her?" Another black figure had asked when they came to a stop at an old warehouse.

"Yes she's staying at a local hotel that's not to far from the moonshine club." The black figure removed his hood. He was a boy that was about 17 years old with black hair, brown eyes, a light tan, and he was about 6 feet tall.

"Good work Caleb." Said the other figure who also removed his hood. His name was Ryan and he was also seventeen with black hair and green eyes. He was also about 6 feet tall and wore a black robe like the rest of them did. The last one was named Billy he was 5'11'' with black hair and blue/grey eyes.

"We have to make sure that Kirsten doesn't recognize us." Caleb stated

"What if she does then what Caleb?" Ryan asked

"I don't know then. I guess we'll have to tell her." Caleb said

"But what would happen to us then?" Billy asked

"Hopefully they won't know. We'll have to help them defeat the man behind this." Caleb explained.

In Kai and Ray's room:

Kai just layed on his bed thinking to himself and trying to figure out what Kirsten meant.

/Have I really met her before? Where have I met her and how would I have known her? I'll think about it tomorrow. / Then sleep over took him.

Kai's Dream:

"Stop!" a girl yelled. Kai was outside his old house before he was forced to go with his grandfather.

/I know this place. I used to live here. / Kai thought. Then he looked to the window next door.

"You will do exactly as I say do you hear me!" A man shouted. Then a thud was heard. Kai looked next to him and saw a smaller version of himself run to the side of the house to go and get a ladder to get to the person's room. When all was quiet the boy put the ladder up against the house quietly and climbed up and into the window. Kai followed up the ladder and looked inside the window. He saw a girl thrown to the floor and the boy kneeling next to her. He carefully picked her up and whispered something to her. Kai had to strain to hear but he heard "Don't worry I'll help you get better I promise I'll protect you." The girl looked exactly like Kirsten but younger.

/Wait it is Kirsten and I remember making that promise to her and how bad I felt that I broke it because of my grandfather. How bad I felt for letting her down. / then all became black as the dream ended.

Me: I'll end it there for tonight since it's 12:12 am here in jersey.

Kai: please review and LeVeL27Guitar will update faster!

Me: You heard the man …. You're still not getting your coffee.

Kai: WHAT!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back and with what you have all been waiting for.

Kai: Finally.

Me: Hey don't be an ass ok just do the disclaimer so that they can get on with the story.

Kai: What ever… **LeVeL27Guitar does not own Beyblade or any of the Beyblade characters. **She only owns Kirsten and Oblivion so **all of you lawyers can go find someone else to bother with all of your bullshit.**

Me: Thanks Kai I should have you do the disclaimer for all of my stories if that's how you're going to be.

Kai: What ever…

Me: ON with the story!

Perfect Oblivion Chapter 6

Kai's Dream

"Kai you have to go. Please don't let him see you." A little girl said.

"I won't leave you Kirsten." Kai told her. Suddenly the shade flew down over the window and all that was heard was a man yelling.

"You were talking to that boy again weren't you?" The man bellowed.

"No." Kirsten said in a scared voice.

"Liar! Don't you dare lie to me you little slut." Suddenly there was a loud crash of someone or something hitting the wall. This went on for what seemed like forever but once a door slamming was heard Kai ran to get a ladder and he climbed up into her window to get to her room. Kai looked all around the room for his friend and he found her in a corner of her room with cuts and bruises all over her body. Kai quickly knelt down next to her and whispered

"I'll protect you I promise."

End Dream

Kai woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. He smacked the stupid thing turning it off. He decided to take a shower and get dressed before going to wake the others so they could get to their matches. While in the shower he thought about the dream/memory that he just had.

/ That's a promise that I have to keep no matter what happens. / Kai thought to himself.

_Glad that you remember Kai. _Dranzer said.

/This time I won't break that same promise. I refuse to break it again. / Kai told Dranzer.

_Good because she's going to need you now more than ever._

/Dranzer what do you mean/ Kai got no answer figuring that this was another thing that he was going to have to find out on his own. Kai got out of the shower and went to his room to get dressed. When he left he went to kitchen to make his usual morning coffee to find that it was already made and that Kirsten was up sitting at the kitchen table having some.

/Should I tell her Dranzer/ Kai asked his bit beast

_It's your decision but I believe that you should tell her._

"Morning Kai." Kirsten said to him as he walked by her to get his coffee.

"Hn..." was his only reply.

_Tell Her!_ Dranzer urged.

"Hungry?" she asked obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Not really." Kai responded. "You know thought I always had this feeling ever since I met you that you were some how familiar to me."

"Really, how so?" she asked.

"I keep having these dreams and stuff about us and that you used to live next door to me when I was younger and that you had an abusive father who never wanted you to even talk to me and every night he would come in a beat you until I would grab a ladder and come up and I made a promise that I would protect you but I had to break that promise because my grandfather had taken me away."

"Well all of those dreams were true Kai they were more like memories but in dream form. I had asked Oblivion to tell Dranzer to bring them up so that you would remember me. I didn't want to have to explain everything and then have it seem awkward."

"Well at least I know who you are a lot better than I did."

"I'm just glad that you remembered. And that you actually talked to me more."

"Remembered what?" Max asked walking in.

"Max go wake up Tyson" Kai ordered.

"3…2…1…" Kirsten said.

"Max I'm going to kill you!" Tyson yelled. After everyone was ready and calmed down a little (Tyson) they went off to the tournament battle.

(There will be no battle sequences because they get really boring after a while and I really don't feel like boring all of you to death so we're going to skip to the last battle.) Max and Ray and Tyson had won their battles and now Kai was up instead of Kirsten. (She had told him about the bad feeling that she had earlier that morning so he took her place)

"The last battle will be the masked figure vs. Kai!" DJ Jazzman announced. The crowd cheered for Kai. Kirsten had a worried look on her face because her bad feeling had returned but with full force. "Now since the blade breakers had won all of there previous matches this match will in no way help the other team in winning the match." DJ Jazzman said.

"Thanks for taking care of Kirsten for me" The cloaked figure said when Kai reached the stadium.

"You'll never get her you bastard" Kai said coldly.

"Oh yes I will and you're going to help me."

"Never will I help the likes of you."

"You don't have a choice. Especially when there is a gun pointed at your back." Kai heard a faint sound of a click that no one else heard.

/Shit I'm in trouble now. What do I do now/ Kai asked himself. /I can't put Kirsten in danger and have her get hurt. Hopefully she will forgive me for this. / Kai thought as he launched his Beyblade into the stadium beginning the match.

"Stop let him go he has nothing to do with this!" Kirsten suddenly yelled. Kai lost his concentration causing him to lose his match.

"You loose Kai, Now turn around and walk towards the exit." The cloaked man said.

"Blade breakers win!" Jazzman announced. The team was not excited about the win because Kai was back in evil's hands and this time not of his own free will but by force. Kai did as he was told and started to walk towards the exit near his team's bench. Kirsten ran in front of him stopping Kai from walking any further.

"Kai I'm so sorry" Kirsten said with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't be sorry this isn't your fault. Don't cry ok. It's going to be ok." Kai said as he wiped a tear from her face. "They can't keep me where ever they're taking me forever. I'll come back to you don't worry." Kai told her

"Kai…" Kirsten was at a loss for words on what to say to him. There was definitely no up side to this situation.

"Don't worry Kirsten everything will be ok remember I have a promise to keep."

"I don't want you to keep that promise if it costs you your life Kai!" Kirsten yelled.

"Move lets go." Kai was forced forward and almost went straight into Kirsten. Kai walked right passed them and outside.

"Kai I love you." Kirsten said quietly to herself. Hilary came over and held the crying girl as Kai was forced out of the stadium.

"Don't worry Kirsten we'll get him back." Hilary whispered into her ear.

_Please be positive Kirsten if you believe that we can get him back than we will get him back._

/I hope that you are right Oblivion. I really do. / Kirsten thought sadly. The Blade breakers made their way back to their hotel in silence. When they got there Kirsten went straight to her room and closed the door. Hilary wanted to go after her but she was stopped by Ray.

"Let me go Ray. I have to make sure that she's ok."

"Hilary she needs some time to get herself together. She will come out when she feels that she is ok but she is going through a lot right now so just let her be." Ray told her.

"Fine I guess you're right. If I was in her position than I guess I would want to be alone to."

/Thanks for stopping her Ray I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. Everything was fine we were finally happy well at least I was until he showed up and stole away Kai once again. / Kirsten fell asleep crying that night.

Where Kai is

Kai woke up feeling really cold. He had been up in a cell that was nothing but bars and stone flooring.

"Oh you're awake" Said a voice from outside the cell.

"What do you want with me?" Kai asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough don't worry."

"No tell me right now why you have taken me here!" Kai yelled at the man

"Whatever kid you can't make me do anything." The man walked away from Kai's cell.

"Come back here I'm not done talking!" The only response was the door at the end of the hall closing.

/Damn why did they bring me here/ Kai looked around at his surroundings and noticed that this place was very familiar to him somehow. The only place he could think of was the Abey but he remembered that it had burned down years ago.

/What is going on? I hope that Kirsten is ok. She was really upset when they dragged me out of there. Wait I can use Dranzer to get out of here. / Kai thought and he searched his pockets to find his blade.

/Where the hell is it/ Kai was really worried now.

/Damn they took it from me. /

With our masked man

"Perfect now we have Kai and his Dranzer."

"Sir what do you plan on doing with them?" One of the other men asked.

"I might just give Kai back to Boris or I'll keep him for myself and use him and Kirsten to make the ultimate bladders. Muahhhhhh."

"Let the boy enjoy his last night of good sleep we'll start in the morning."

"Yes sir." Then he walked away.

/Soon Kirsten you'll be mine once again and you and your love will help me in my plan for world domination. /

Me: I'm going to end the chapter there so that I actually have something to work with for the next chapter.

Kai: You're completely off track again aren't you?

Me: Shut up Kai I am not completely off track of the story.

Kai: What ever.

Me: Finally I shall do all of my thank you things.

Kai: about time you've only written three stories and have done nothing to thank your readers no wonder they don't review anymore.

Me: I swear that of you don't shut up I will turn you into a chibi and you will not like it.

Kai:…..

Me: Better. Now that is over back on to the task at hand.

**HeartlessDevil- **I will try to update as fast as I can without making it seem too rushed but thank you for reading this chapter.

**AnimeGirl329-** I will take my time but as I said what ever I put down is just an idea and will most likely be revised so if no new chapters are added but there is an updated date it means that some of the chapters have been revised and you need to read them.

**Anei- **I will try to revise all of the chapters that are to short or that seem rushed a bit so keep a look out for a revision.

**evilwolfgirl1**- Thank you so much for reading and here is your update!

**Yuki of the Snow**- I'm glad that you love this story.

**Draelya**- Thank you for the compliment.

**EvilTwinKae**- Thank you for liking my story so much. smiles

**Silent Storm 2000**- Thank you for being so critical with my story I think that I really needed it. I will try to slow it down and revise the chapters that have been rushed. Please keep reading this story and review more!

**MEZA-** I fixed all of the mixed up words and thanks for your review.

**ChaoticPhoenix27**- Thank you so much for reviewing and please tell all of your friends about my story so more people will read it.

**Saiki-girl**- I will try to update as soon as I can. Keep reading and look out for the revised chapters.

**Rissy-Riss**- I will definitely continue this fic no need to worry about that and yeah I've been a member for a few months but I've been reading other people's stories for a while now. That's where I get most of my ideas from. It's either other people's storied or songs that I like to listen to.

**morjonse- **Thanks for the compliment and I will update soon.

**pyrassoul-** Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Zexy Mudpie Conspiracy**- My first reviewer! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

**Dark Angel Kira**- Thank you so much for reviewing and it was awesome talking to you on AIM.

**loveisagiftuseitwisely**- Thank you so much for reviewing and sorry that I haven't answered this review. I apologize for that. But please keep reading my story.

Me: I think that's all of them.

Kai: It's about time you did that.

Me: I know and I apologize to everyone about that and I will update soon I will be writing while I'm on vacation so hopefully I'll get one up soon. Keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

I am planning on continuing this story it's just that I haven't had time between school, soccer, work, and AP Bio home work to update but I am working on the next few chapters so hopefully I'll give all of you patient people a double update so that it may satisfy you for a while until I can give you more. Thank you to all of my readers for being to patient with me and now that soccer is over I should be updating more frequently unless I have to work and I don't get a chance to write. Thanks again and I will update as soon as possible.

-LeVeL27guitar

P.S

Please don't be to mad with me ok.

also i updated chapter six to try and make it longer. so please read that also. for those who haven't read it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Alright I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I also have once again improved the sixth chapter.

Kai: It's about time that you're updating.

Me: You know what Kai you try juggling soccer, AP courses, school in general, work, and then chores at home and tell me how well you do.

Kai: No thanks I would rather not.

Me: That's what I thought. Hey Riku is here to do the disclaimer today!

Riku: What? After you deleted your Riku/Sora story you think I'm going to do the disclaimer for you?

Me: It's going to go back up so don't worry I'm just improving the storyline for it to be longer.

Riku: Fine… **LeVeL27Guitar does not own Beyblade, its characters, or me cause I'm owned by square enix. This story is rated M for a reason so please no getting mad about anything that has to do with this story and no reporting cause you have been warned.**

Me: Thanks Riku, Now on with the story!

**Perfect Oblivion Chapter 7**

Kirsten had not come out of her room for at least two days. Kenny had been working non stop on finding Kai and the rest of the team was just worried about Kirsten.

"I hope that she's ok guys." Hilary said as they all sat in the living room of their hotel.

"Me to she hasn't come out in a while." Max said sadly.

"Should we check on her?" Hilary asked them

"No need guys." Kirsten said to them

"You finally came out of there." Ray said

"Sorry to have worried you guys." Kirsten said as she sat down.

"We're just glad that you decided to come out." Hilary said

"I apologize again. Kenny any luck with finding Kai?" Kirsten asked in a worried voice.

"Sorry no luck at all." Kenny said sadly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kirsten got up to answer it and found one of the bell boys standing there with a paper.

"Message for the Blade breakers."

"Thank you." Kirsten said taking the envelope and closing the door.

"Who was it Kirsten?" Ray asked.

"We got a message but there's no address or anything on it. It only says Blade Breakers."

"Open it what does it say?" Hilary asked. Kirsten opened the envelope and pulled out a folded paper and began to unfold and read the paper.

"It says… we have what you want and you will get them back as long as you give us what we want. Meet us at the broken down where house by the dock on the west side of town after dark. Don't be late or you will suffer the consequences."

"Who is they? I thought that they only had Kai." Kenny said

"They have Dranzer." Kirsten said. "Kai had Dranzer in his pocket."

"I guess we have no choice but to meet them tonight."

"This time we're putting him away for good. We will be bringing Kai home with us." Kirsten said as she held a clenched fist around her blade.

/I'm coming for you Kai. I will not let anything happen to you. We will put my father permanently out of business. / Kirsten thought before walking back to her room.

"Oblivion come out for a while." On command oblivion came out of her blade. Her long black hair was still down and her piercing red eyes looked ready to kill. Instead of the black robe that she had worn earlier she wore a long black skirt and a sleeveless top that went down to her thighs.

"You're mad too huh?"

"Of course. He hurt you and also took my love."

"You worry about me to much Oblivion."

"You're my master Kirsten I have to worry about you… but you're also not just my master you're my friend."

"Thank you Oblivion. Lets find Kai together ok."

"What did you think that I was going to stay behind?"

"I would never leave you behind my friend."

"Good I would hate that." They both laughed. They haven't had a happy moment in a few days because of what happened. The two sat together in Kirsten's hotel room devising a plan to get both Kai and Dranzer back without anyone getting hurt or worse taken.

**Kirsten's Dad's POV**

Everything is going according to plan and soon I will have both bit beasts and Kai a long with Kirsten. Nothing can ruin this wonderful opportunity.

**End POV**

**End of chapter seven**

Sorry everyone for the short chapter but I am making the last and final chapter a really long one and there might be one after that I haven't decided yet. As for my other stories I will have the new and improved versions up as soon I finish my new KaiOC fic which should be up and will be updated regularly since I'm writing it first. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for being patient with me. See you in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

FullMetal8977: I'm back with another chapter and yes this is still LeVeL27Guitar but I changed my pen name (obviously). Well I'm on winter break now for the holidays so I am going to try and update this story along with posting a new one for Beyblade and Kingdom Hearts. I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas and have a happy new year! For those who don't celebrate Christmas have a happy holiday.

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Beyblade or any of the show's characters but I do own Kirsten and I do own oblivion. Any songs that are being used are owned by the artist that I took them from unless they're mine. **

**Key: **/master-bitbeast/

/bitbeast- master/

_thinking_

"Talking"

(Authors notes)

**Enjoy chapter 8 of perfect oblivion!**

**Kai's POV-**

So it's dark now and I'm still sitting in this cold cell with absolutely no one around. Now you would think that I would love the fact that no one was around. In reality I like having my friends around because in a since I know that I'm not actually alone like I was before. I especially miss Kirsten; I hope that she's alright and that she's not to upset about all of this. What am I thinking of course she's upset about this I was pretty much ripped out of her life temporarily but still taken away anyway. I have to find a way out of here and a way to find Dranzer. There has to be some way out of here…

**End Kai's POV-**

Kai was looking all around the cell he was in for a way out but unfortunately found none. Kai sat against the wall wracking his brain to try to think of a way out of the god damned cell he was in.

/There must be a way out of here only if I had something that was like a key then I could open the lock and get out. / Then it hit him he had always kept a pocket knife in the pocket of him cargo pants but it was a really small one so no one ever noticed it. Kai flipped it open and attempted to pick at the lock of the cell door. After about five minutes the lock finally clicked and the door opened. Kai quickly moved out of the cell and closed the door and walked towards the end of the hall. He was lucky that he was the only one in the whole hall because they probably would have yelled that he was escaping. When Kai reached the door he heard footsteps coming down the hall on the other side of the door. Kai hid behind the door and waited to see who it was that opened it. The door was close to hitting him in the face when the person opened it. It was a girl in about her twenty's pushing one of those food cart things. She was probably coming to give Kai his breakfast. Kai sighed in relief and called to the girl.

"Hey." He said just a little above a whisper. There was no response from her so he tried again and this time a little louder.

"Hey." This time the girl turned around and looked towards where he was.

"Who's there?" She asked in a scared tone.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you just come this way." Kai said

So she did as he said and walked back to where she had come from.

"Oh my god how did you get out?" The girl had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes with a light tan skin tone. She wore form fitting flare jeans with little rips in them and a blue t-shirt from Abercrombie. (Spelling?)

"That's not important would you be able to help me get out of here?"

"I don't know if I can…"

"Please help me get out of here I have to get back to my girlfriend and the rest of my friends. Just tell me how to get out of here then and I'll find my own way out since you can't help." Kai was obviously desperate at this point to get out.

"Get on the bottom of the cart and I'll wheel you out of here and into the kitchen area of this place. There's a way outside from the kitchen where there are no cameras or anything." Kai did as she said and got on the bottom of the cart in the small cabinets and she locked the doors from the outside.

/I never thought that I would be so low as to ask for help to get out of here. / Kai thought as the girl wheeled him towards the kitchen. Luckily no one stopped them in the hall or they would have been in trouble. Once they were in the kitchen the girl made sure that the coast was clear before letting Kai out.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah, thank you…"

"Angela. My name is Angela."

"Thank you Angela." Kai began to walk towards the back of the kitchen towards the door.

"Hey you never told me your name."

"Kai, Hiwatari Kai."

"Hey Kai care to get a ride out of here it's a bit cold out there considering that were in Russia." She said in an amused voice with a smirk on her face. Kai gave her a small smile and began to walk towards her when suddenly a voice yelled for her.

"Angela come here!"

"Kai get in the pantry" She whispered to him.

"One second I'm cleaning up I will be right there." Angela pushed Kai into the pantry and closed the door quietly before running to the door of the kitchen.

"Yes sir?" she said to the man who stood in front of her. He was about 6'5'' tall and he had dark brown/black hair but wore sunglasses to cover his eyes. Why he wore them inside no one knew but he did and no one questioned it. His outfit consisted of black slacks, black boots, black fingerless gloves, a white shirt, and a black cloak. His hair was kind of long but not to long. (Like Hiro's)

"Have you given Kai his breakfast?" The man asked her.

"Yes but he was asleep so I left it there for him I didn't want to wake him."

"Alright then, thank you and you may also go we will not be needing your assistance today Angela but we might need you tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Then the man left. Quickly Angela ran back to the pantry and told Kai to wait until she brought the car to the back of the building before coming out. She would come in and get him but she also told him to be sure that he was well hidden.

"I'll come back for you. Don't come out until I say come out Kai. Ok?" She said. Kai nodded in answer and she left him. Kai hid himself the best that he could and waited for Angela's return.

/Hopefully she comes back soon. /

**With Kirsten and the others-**

Kirsten was sitting with Kenny as they worked on tracking Kai and Dranzer.

"Any luck yet guys?" Ray asked when he walked into the room.

"None" Kenny said as he continued typing on his laptop.

/Kai… Where could he have taken you/

"Kirsten how are you holding up?" Ray asked her.

"Huh? Oh I'm ok but I'll be better once we find Kai and defeat my father."

"Do you have any idea where they would take him?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now"

"Don't think to hard."

"Yeah thanks Ray. Where are the others?"

"Hillary dragged them to the store with her."

"Poor Tyson and Max." Kirsten said with a small smile.

"It's about time we got you to smile at least one time though all of this." Ray said. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine and we will find him no matter what."

"Yeah I know it's just the waiting for a lead is what's killing me"

"It's hurting all of us. We'll get through it together."

"Thanks Ray." Then Ray left to see if the other had come back yet so he could help them out because knowing them both Tyson and Max had probably annoyed Hillary to death and she's gonna be pissed when she gets back.

/ Oh Kai… /

**With Kai-**

/How long does it take to get a car/ Kai thought as he sat behind a pile of boxes with canned food.

/The great Kai Hiwatari has been reduced to hiding behind boxes full of cans I can not believe this. Tyson and Daichi would have a field day with this. / Suddenly the door opened spilling light into the pantry.

"Come out come out where ever you are."

**End**

I'm ending it there so please don't kill me. I hope that you all enjoyed chapter number 8 and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up within the week. Happy reading and also Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (Sorry it's a bit late lol)


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome one and all to the new chapter of Perfect Oblivion!**

**Today we have… Zuko doing the disclaimer!**

**Everyone say hi to Zuko!**

**Everyone: HI ZUKO!**

**Zuko: Full Metal does not own Beyblade; it's characters, me, or any of the songs that are used in this fic. She does how ever own almost all of Kai's Beyblades including Black Dranzer and the plot of this story. Now enjoy the story!**

**Thank you Zuko.**

**Perfect Oblivion Chapter 9**

**Outside the pantry-**

"Hey what are you doing?" Angela asked the man.

"Kai has escaped. Did you even close the door before you left him?" The man asked as he closed the pantry door.

/Holy shit that was close. / Kai thought as he released a sigh of relief.

"Of course I did. As I had said before he was sleeping when I left the hall and I did close the door when I left so maybe someone else went in there and let him out. It's not my fault that you can't even keep track of your own prisoners. Maybe you should go and check again maybe you couldn't remember what cell he was in." It was obvious that Angela didn't like this particular guard.

"I suggest that you watch your tone and remember your place woman." Then a slap resounded through out the kitchen.

"Don't you ever, ever call me that again. I am not some slave that you can push around. Even the boss doesn't treat me like that so what gives you the right to!"

"Why you little bitch…" The guard raised his hand to hit her but was stopped by a voice from the door way.

"Excuse me but I suggest that you put your hand down right now Mr. Holloway."

"Sir did you hear her?"

"I did and she had every right to say what she said and you know it. Now I think that you should go and check every cell in that hall before you accuse anyone here of letting Kai free. And if he did get free then we will just capture him again along with Kirsten. Now go and do as I said."

"Yes sir." Then he left.

"Angela I am deeply sorry for that you may go now and I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Yes sir I will be here at the same time tomorrow."

"Good, have a good night then." Then he left the room.

/That was so close. / She thought. Angela walked towards the door just to make sure that everyone was gone and that no one was coming down the hall. Quickly she walked back to the pantry and grabbed her coat and scarf and put them on then she grabbed her purse and said " Come out Kai." (You all thought that he was going to get caught didn't you?) Kai stood up and walked out from his hiding place and out of the pantry.

"That was so close." He said to Angela.

"I know. Sorry that I had taken so long to get here."

"That doesn't matter. At least you came for me."

"Well let's get going. We don't have much time before Mr. Holloway gets back." Quickly Kai and Angela made their way towards the back door of the kitchen and got into her car.

"Just stay down for now until I say that it's ok. I don't want anyone to see you." Angela drove her 2005 gray Toyota Camry towards the road and then towards her house.

"Alright you can move now." Angela told him. Kai sat up in his seat and just looked out the window.

"Thank you for helping me out of there." Kai told her after there had been at least five minutes of silence between them.

"No problem Kai. I'm just glad that we both got out of there."

"I agree with that." Kai said before continuing to look out the window.

"So where are your friends and girlfriend?"

"I really don't know where they are."

"How about calling them when we get to my place and then we can have them meet us there?"

"That sounds good. Thank you."

**With Kirsten and the rest of the group-**

"I can't believe that we still have no word from Mr. Dickenson, the local cops, of the F.B.I. on this situation." Kirsten said to Hilary.

"We will soon enough. I'm sure that they're on it and maybe they found something but haven't released it yet because it could be a high risk situation."

"You know that you seem to know just what to say in a time like this."

"I really don't but if you say so then I'll take your word for it." Hilary said smiling at her.

Suddenly and obviously ruining the moment that Hilary and Kirsten were having Kirsten's phone rang.

"Who is it Kirsten?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know."

"Well answer it maybe its Kai." Kirsten smiled and answered the phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"Kirsten it's so good to hear your voice." Kai said.

"Kai oh my god where are you."

"I'm at a house. Someone had gotten me out of the place that they had taken me."

"Where is this house I'll come and get you."

"I'm not sure actually."

"You are so much help."

"I know, Hold on a second and let me ask her how to get here."

"It's a girl!"

"Don't think of it that way I would never cheat on you because I love you now calm down and let me get her so she can tell you how to get here. By the way if I was cheating on you would I really want you to come here and find me?"

"No I guess not." She said in a tone that was like "wow-I'm-an-idiot"

"Hey I'll see you soon ok."

"Yeah." Kai handed the phone to Angela and Angela told Kirsten how to get to her home.

"You're lucky to have a man like him you know. He really does love you." Then Angela hung up.

"Yeah I am." Kirsten said to herself before grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Hilary asked.

"I'm going to go and get Kai."

"I'm coming with you."

"Hilary I'm going to go alone. Please just let me go alone."

"Sure. I'll distract the others while you get out of here."

"Thank you so much Hil." Then Hilary left the room and went into the kitchen followed by the guys. Quickly Kirsten exited the hotel and quietly closed the door. She took one of the cars that they had rented and drove off to get Kai.

**End-**

**I know that it's short but that's all that I could think of at the moment. Hopefully this will satisfy you until the next time I update. Look at it this way. I didn't make you wait almost a month before updating this time. Lol. Anyway happy reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**FullMetal8977: **Thank you to all of my reviewers and the readers who have stuck by me for so long! I owe everything to you for your inspiration and help with this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters but I do own Kirsten and Beyblades. I also do not own any of the songs if there are any yet that are in this fic.

Enjoy!

**Perfect Oblivion Chapter 10**

Kirsten tried her best not to drive as fast as she could in the red sports car that she was driving but she was having no luck with that aspect. Out of no where a cop pulls out behind her and follows her to the end of the town. Luckily she noticed him right away and slowed down to the speed limit so she wouldn't get pulled over when she was so close to achieving her goal. The cop had turned off to a side road and Kirsten let out a sigh of relief.

_Just a little longer and I'll be there. God why did there have to be speed limits?_ She drove the rest of the way doing the speed limit.

Angela and Kai were sitting on the couch talking about anything and everything. Angela tried to get to know Kai as much as she could before Kirsten came to get him.

"So what is your girlfriend like?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like what does she look like and stuff like that." Angela seemed really interested in everything Kai had to say, like she has never talked to someone before in her life.

"Well she has long brown hair that is just passed her shoulders and blue eyes that look like clear morning skies. She's in top form and is on my beyblading team. We've been together since probably since I got taken at the tournament.

"Not long at all then."

"No but we were friends for a long time when we were younger so I guess the time apart did us some good since she didn't forget me."

"Yeah but Kai this gives people more reason to come after her, especially…"

"I know but that's why I promised myself that I wouldn't break the promise that I made to her when we were younger. I promised to protect her and I refuse to break that promise."

"Good cause she's going to need you probably now more than ever because of everything that has happened over the passed day."

"Yeah I know and that's why can't wait to see her. She really is a great person and I really do love her a lot and I don't think that I would trade anything that happened since it all seemed to lead me to her once again in the end… right?"

"That's a good way to think about it Kai." The door bell rang and quietly Angela went to go and answer it. She peeked through the side window and saw a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin." She opened the door and welcomed Kirsten inside her home.

"I don't know how I can repay you for getting him out of there." Kirsten said when she got in.

"There's no need to really. I got to meet a celebrity but it wasn't awkward. We became pretty good friends. I'm just glad that nothing happened to him."

"But there is a chance that something will happen to Dranzer if we don't get her back isn't there."

"More than likely they will use it to lure Kai and yourself back to where they are. They have no idea what to do with that kind of power and they don't have the right equipment to even do so. As far as I know anyway."

"Kirsten…" Kai said as he stepped up behind Angela.

"Kai…" Kirsten went over to him and hugged him as silent, small tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought I lost you again and this time for good." Kai ran his fingers through her hair and just held her close to himself. When he felt his shirt become slightly wet he pulled her away from him and looked into her blue eyes.

"Please don't cry Kirsten." Kai said as he whipped a tear away with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere now and don't even worry about Dranzer because we're going to get her back and none of us will be joining them."

"Ok." Kirsten said as she looked into his crimson eyes.

"Thank you again for everything that you have done for us." Kirsten said as both Kirsten and Kai walked to the door.

"Kai…"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her and your self alright I don't think that she can go through that again."

"Yeah I know and thanks again for everything."

"No problem just call or something so we could keep in touch with each other alright?"

"I'll make sure he does." Kirsten said as they both walked out to the car.

_This is far from over I know it and now that they still have Dranzer there is a good chance that they'll win but I will do everything I can to stop them. I can not allow him to succeed in this._

"Good job Angela" Caleb said coming out of one of the rooms in her home.

"Thanks and he thinks that he did everything himself which is the funny thing."

"Yes but we can not let anything happen to them. We're in enough trouble as it is with not returning with Kirsten we can not let them find out that we helped them."

"Understood Caleb… Where are the others anyway?"

"They should be here soon so we can go over how to get Dranzer back and how to put thins psycho behind bars with Kai's grandfather. I have a strange suspicion that some how he is connected to this mess."

"It would make sense wouldn't it?"

"Kai are we really together now?" Kirsten asked breaking the silence between them.

"If you want to be. I guess we both kind of assumed we were huh?"

"I guess so… You know I really do like you. I always have but was too afraid to say anything about it because I had no idea what you would say."

"That makes both of us then." No more words needed to be said as they sat in a comfortable silence all the way back to the hotel. Kai looked to his right and say that Kirsten had fallen asleep.

_I she probably hasn't slept the entire time that this was going on. _Kai thought as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He parked the car and went to Kirsten's side of the car and picked her up without waking her and carried her up to the room. When he knocked on the door with his foot Hilary answered and was about to be loud when she saw Kai but then she noticed Kirsten sleeping and warned the others of it as Kai brought her in and went to her room to lay her down. When he came out everyone told him how glad they were to have him back with them.

"This is far from over you guys they still have Dranzer and they will do anything to get her back." Kai said and with that everyone got quiet as if thinking of ways to keep Kirsten safe from her father's wrath.

**End**

I'm going to end it there. Please review and tell me what all of you think. Sorry it might be to short but I wanted to get this idea down before I went to work and forgot about what I was going to write. Thanks again to all who have reviewed this story and have read it from the beginning. Hopefully the next chapter will come soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Wow over 1000 hits and only… 35 reviews!

Riku: I think she's disappointed.

cries in a corner

Sora: It's ok! We love your story

Me: Still upset Really?

Sora: Yeah! Now start typing so you can get more reviews!

Me: OK! Thank you to all of my reviewers and the readers who have stuck by me for so long! I owe everything to you for your inspiration and help with this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters but I do own Kirsten and Beyblades. I also do not own any of the songs if there are any yet that are in this fic.

Enjoy!

**Warning: There is an attempted lemon in this chapter (**I don't know how good it is cause I only usually write yaio lemons**) so if you do not want to read it then don't for the rest of you enjoy!**

**Perfect Oblivion Chapter 11**

**Note: **Eleven chapters can you believe it! Anyway you probably want to read so have fun!

It was a little while later when Kirsten woke up in her bed. It had gotten dark and the moon shown through the window illuminating the room in its unearthly glow.

"Hey beautiful" Kai said coming out of the dark corner and making Kirsten jump about five feet.

"Oh my god Kai you scared me." Kai gave a small chuckle and a smile as he walked over to the bed.

"Sorry." Kai sat on the bed behind Kirsten and pulled her into his arms.

"I was really worried about you." She said looking up into his crimson eyes.

"I missed you to. I didn't know if I was going to be able to get out of there and be able to see you again. Even though it was only a day it seemed like longer.

"I know it did. I'm glad that you're alright." Kai leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Both closed their eyes and just took in the feeling of the kiss, committing it to memory.

They eventually broke apart for air. Both were breathless but had undying love in their eyes.

"I love you Kai." Kirsten said before going in for another kiss. Kirsten managed to turn herself around and was now facing Kai and was straddling his lap. Kai gave out a low moan that one would have to strain to hear and Kirsten just gave back one of her own in answer to his. Kai moved his hands along her sides causing her to shiver slightly in pleasure. On instinct she moved closer to him to get more of that feeling. Kai moved from her lips to kissing along her jaw line and her neck.

"Kai" was her quiet moan as he kissed, nipped, and sucked on her neck. Kai smiled against her soft skin and then bit down slightly where her neck and shoulder come together leaving a small mark.

"Now everyone will know that you belong to me" Kai said huskily into her ear making Kirsten shiver again.

"I will always belong to you my love." Kirsten said as she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms pulling him closer to her in the process.

Some how Kai had turned them so that Kirsten was now lying on the bed with Kai hovering above her.

"Now how did this happen? As I recall I was above you a few seconds ago." Kirsten said playfully.

"Does it really matter how it happened? Now you are at my mercy."

"Whoa now aren't we being a little possessive?"

"Enough talking." Kai's comment left no room for an argument as he went in for another long kiss.

Kai slid his hands beneath Kirsten's shirt and behind her back to unclasp her bra. When the clasp was undone he moved his hands back down her body to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head barely breaking their contact.

Kai felt Kirsten's hands run down from his shoulders to the hem of his shirt and he felt her give it a tug. Kai happily complied with her wish and quickly removed his shirt tossing it to the floor to join Kirsten's.

Kai and Kirsten began to slowly and teasingly remove each other's clothing a piece at a time. Before either of them knew it they were both naked and sweaty. Kai prepared himself by settling in between her legs and putting his hands right above her shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked her looking at her right in the eyes.

"Uhh… yeah, when ever you…uhh… are." She panted out. She prepared herself for the pain that she was about to feel. Kai slowly pushed inside her trying to resist the urge to just thrust inside her quickly. She whimpered in slight pain and small tears came from her tightly closed eyes. Kai wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and whispered in her ear that it was going to be alright and that the pain would go away in a bit. Kirsten gave him a nod and for a moment no one moved as she got used to him inside her. Kai began to kiss her slowly to try and ease the pain.

When she began to give soft moans off of his kisses Kai slowly began to move in and out of her. She winced slightly but eventually as his pace got faster she was left with amazing pleasure. Kirsten knew when Kai was close because his breathing and thrusts became fast and frantic (not that she minded).

"Uhn gods Kai." Kirsten said as she finally reached her climax.

"Kirsten…" Kai moaned out as he came right after her. No one moved for a few minutes and all that was heard were the couples panting.

"Kai can you move please?" Kirsten asked. Kai nodded and slowly pulled out of her and then collapsed next to her.

Kirsten snuggled into Kai's chest and he put his arms protectively around her and pulled the covers over their heated bodies.

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too." That was the last thing that was said before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

END

Yeah I decided to write a lemon I know it was crappy and the end seemed rushed a bit but I started to get bored with it so I wanted to finish it so I could put up something for you guys. Hopefully I will update sooner than I did this one. Thanks again to my reviewers and I will see you all next chapter!


	13. ON HOLD!

To all my wonderful and faithful readers:

Alright everyone I know that I haven't written anything in a very long time...06 for some stories I think. I am sadly going to have to put them on hold until I can find the time to sit down and write a few chapters. I have been so busy between me having surgery two years ago, my uncle dying, a friend in the family dying, people being severely sick, being depressed beyond belief, my parents almost getting a divorce, my brother being a fuck up,thinking I was pregnant 3 weeks ago and freaking out myself and my boyfriend who I've had for the passed 6 months (anniversary this week!) and lets not forget being a junior in college (for those of you in college you know how hard and time consuming it gets as you get closer to graduating) and my new job for Christmas break where I have to be up between 4 am and 5 am to get ready for work to be there by seven and work till 330 and then I have roller derby practice and with the holidays coming there just isn't enough time in the day for me to fit in everything that I need to do and to write at the same time right now. I know that a lot of you were really big fans of my stories and I am really sorry for crushing your hopes of this being a new chapter. I will try to find the time while I'm on break to at least get one chapter per story done but I cannot promise anything I am so sorry. Please don't hate me forever and please understand all of the stress that I'm going through at the moment with everything. I would really appreciate it. Thanks to whom ever is understanding about all of this.

Ffirst2l


End file.
